


Tango Louis

by LouisSassAndAss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSassAndAss/pseuds/LouisSassAndAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had an awful idea, and then decided to write a fan fiction about it. This is Harry and Eleanor doing 'Tango Maureen' from RENT, but Tango Louis. Haha, get it? No? Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Louis

 ”Lou- oh. I Uhm.” Harry looked at Eleanor, who was standing inside of his boyfriend’s changing room, ”I was, er, I was looking for Lou, we were having problems with the sound, and he came to get a sweater, and, uh, never came back.” 

“I’m sure.” she laughed, “I was trying to find him as well, he’s nowhere to be found, darling.”

“Oh, well, I guess we’ll just wait here then.” Harry said rubbing at his knuckles, trying not to suffocate on the awkward in the room, finally breaking the silence after what seemed like ages, “ _This is weird_.” 

“ _It’s weird_.” El replied sitting down in his makeup chair. 

“ _Very weird_ ,” harry emphasized trying to stand as far from the thin brunette as possible.

“ _Fucking weird_.” she muttered, surprising Harry, who’d always assumed she was a proper lady all the time.

“ _I’m so mad that I don’t know what to do_ ,” motioned around the empty dressing room, “ _Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I’m with you._ ” He lazily motioned at her, knowing the feeling of dislike was mutual, and not feeling he needed to hide anything.

She laughed and got up from the chair walking towards him, “ _Feel like going insane?_ ” she asked, “ _Got a fire in your brain? And you’re thinking of drinking gasoline?_ ” she continued. Things had been quite rough for Harry recently, Louis was being just as sassy as he always was, but it was starting to really get to Harry now, as he was also being distant with the younger boy whenever they had time just the two of them. Time which used to be cherished, but now, now Harry wasn’t sure Louis thought of it that way.

“ _As a matter of fact_ ,” Harry almost laughed, agreeing.

“ _Honey, I know this act,_ ” El rolled her eyes, “ _It’s called the ‘Tango Louis_ ’” she put air quotes around it, “ _The ‘Tango Louis’, it’s a dark, dizzy merry-go-round._ ” she practically laughed with bitterness, “ _As he keeps you dangling_ ,”

“ _You’re wrong_ ,” Harry interjected, the way he treated El when they were dating was not how he treated Harry, ever.

“Y _our heart he is mangling._ ” Eleanor continued.

“ _It’s different with me_.” Harry spoke up again, Louis loved him, Eleanor had been something put together by management, at least thats what Lou always said.

“ _And you toss and you turn, ‘cause his cold eyes can burn_ ,” she stepped closer to Harry, “ _yet you yearn and you churn and rebound._ ” she pointed right at him.

“ _I think I know what you mean._ ” Harry confessed.

_“The ‘Tango Louis._ ’” they said together.

“ _Has he ever pouted his lips and called you,_ ” she stuck out her lip imitated the way Lou often did, “’ _Pookie’?_ ”

“ _Never_.” Harry rolled his eyes at how silly the nickname was.

“ _Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_ ” El asked, as if she already knew the answer. Harry froze. Yes, he had, more and more often recently, but El couldn’t have known that.

“ _This is spooky_.” he finally muttered.

“ _Did you swoon when he walked through the door?_ ” Harry had to know if it was just him.

“ _Every time_ ,” she admitted, “ _so be cautious_.” she warned, with actual care in her eyes.

“ _Did he moon over other boys?_ ” Harry continued to worry, he really didn’t want to think about the possibility that Louis was with someone else, but

“ _More than moon_ ,” she scoffed. 

“I _‘m getting nauseous_.” Harry felt like he might throw up from just the thought of Louis, well.

Just then they heard a giggle from the hallway, so the shared a look and went to the door. They cracked it open to see none other than Louis fucking Tomlinson, thirty yards down the hall, with his hands around the waste of some bottle blonde that was giggling right in his face as he smirked right back at her. Eleanor closed the door again knowing neither of them wanted to see whatever was going to happen next.

“ _He cheated._ ” Harry mumbled sinking to the ground just beside the door.  

“ _He cheated_.” El agreed, putting her hand on Harry’s knee.

“ _Louis cheated_.” said simply, like he still couldn’t comprehend it.

“ _Fucking cheated._ ” she spat, angry FOR Harry.

“ _I’m defeated_ ,” he shrugged like that was the obvious answer, “ _I should give up right now_.”

“ _Gotta look on the bright side,_ ” she patted his leg, trying to be some sort of encouragement, “ _with all of your might—_ “ 

“ _I’d fall for him still anyhow._ ” Harry cut her off, he may have been strong, but he would never be strong enough to leave Lou.

“ _When you’re dancing his dance, you don’t stand a chance,_ ” they said together, knowing the other understood, “ _his grip of romance makes you fall._ ”

“ _So you think, might as well_ ” she scoffed.

“ _Dance a tango to hell_.” Harry finished for her.

“ _At least I’ll have tangoed at all_.” they added.

“ _The ‘Tango Louis_ ’” they continued together, “ _gotta dance ‘til your diva is through._ ”

“ _You pretend to believe him,_ ” eleanor sighed. “’ _Cause in the end, you can’t leave him._ ” Harry acknowledged.

“ _But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb_ ,” she added.

“ _‘Til you’re glum and you bum, and turn blue._ ” Harry added through gritted teeth.

“ _Why do we love when he’s mean?_ ” Eleanor asked, rubbing her eyes.

“ _And he can be so obscene._ ” Harry added, as they heard another giggle from the hall.

“ _My Louis._ ” Harry almost whispered, Eleanor helping him to stand up. Then the door swung open and Lou walked in with a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Hi El,” he smiled at her before pulling Harry into a hug, “Hey pookie.” he said into the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Pookie?” he asked, receiving a ‘you see?’ look from Eleanor who was almost about to crack up. “You don’t call me Pookie.” he said looking right at El over the top of Louis’ head that was buried into him shoulder still. 

“Hmm? Lou asked looking back up to Harry who just shook his head, “Anyway, did you need something?” he asked.

“Uhm yeah.” Harry began, about to ask him about the blonde, before locking eyes with El, “yeah, we um, we fixed the sound issues, and” he swallowed, “I found you a jacket” he said holding it up.

“Thanks babe!” Lou kissed him on the cheek before bounding out of the room. Harry and Eleanor’s eyes met just as he left the room, and the both sighed, knowing what the other was thinking. 

“ _The ‘Tango Louis_.’” they both mumbled together, before leaving the room to chase after their boy.


End file.
